The Letter (Revised)
by Creativethinker101
Summary: This is a revised version of the first one. Annabeth tries to express her feelings to Percy in a letter. Cute ending. Please review! In between TBOTL and TLO.


**A guest brought it to my attention that the first version of this story that I wrote was a little too short, so I tried to lengthen it more. If its still too short, review and tell me! Anyways, enjoy!**

No matter how many times Annabeth tried to erase it from her mind, she couldn't.

After coming back from the Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth had basically spent most of her time with Percy. But when he had left she couldn't find the right words to say. She scolded herself for getting so nervous and confused around him. Why did her thoughts mix up and why hadn't she found it in her to talk to him about everything that was happening?

Annabeth knew that she was drifting farther apart from Percy as Rachel got closer to him. She _knew_ that by being judgmental towards Rachel, she was losing points with Percy. She could tell every time that she made a face at her; every time, Rachel acted calm, knowing that fighting back would get her on Percy's bad side. But that was what was happening to Annabeth, not to Rachel. Rachel knew how to play the game.

Now, they were probably together right now, having the whole summer to spend at each other's side, while she stayed here at camp, bitter and sad.

_No_, Annabeth suddenly told herself, _you're better than this._

With new determination, she reached for a paper and pen by her bunk.

_Dear Percy, _she started.

_I know that with everything that's been happening, we haven't had time to talk about things. When we left this summer, there was so much I wanted to say. With the war with Kronos, with Luke, Rachel._

_Ok, look, the fact is that there are only two people that are creating a drift between us. That is, if you feel the same way back..._

_Do it, _she told herself.

_I like you, Percy, a lot. But I'm too scared to find out if you like me back._

Annabeth knew that Percy had responded back many times before and she could tell that (maybe?) Percy may want what she wanted too.

_If you do then I don't understand why you don't just say it! It's not like I've been subtle! And I don't know if I've just been imagining things, but if I have then its because you've been leading me on! When we kissed at Mount St. Helens, it felt so one-sided. Still, when I left, you stood there so dumbfounded and it made me think that the kiss may have affected you too?_

Ugh, Annabeth was getting way too mopey and mushy but she couldn't help it.

_But, when I saw you with Rachel, I got so angry and then when you suggested she come with us on the quest, I got furious. I mean, shes so much more calm and collected and she's a mortal, for crying out loud! You could spend your life with her and not worry about camp or me. Also, I'm a daughter of Athena, did you really think I wouldn't know where you were those two weeks? I was devastated; you had left all your friends and family for Ogygia; for Calypso, as if we didn't have an impending war going on! Still you came back, which I guess kind of makes up for those two weeks I spent crying, trying to convince myself that you weren't dead and that you would come back._

_Ok,_Annabeth told herself, _calm._

_Now, Luke. he's also so much of a barrier and I hate it. I thought I liked him, but then _you_ came along, with that annoying grin and those big sea-colored eyes, and I didn't know what to think. He was my first love, I guess you could say, but when he betrayed us, and you were the one to come and save me from Atlas, it opened my eyes. I loved him, but as a brother. When we were together, it was nice. But when you and me are together, its _so_ different, and its definitely not a brotherly/sisterly love. _

_Dang it, _she thought. She hadn't wanted to bring it to love, but here it was.

Annabeth knew she had to get rid of this letter now. Percy could never see it. But it felt good to let her emotions out and admit these things to herself. She had never exactly been an expert in love, nor had she wanted to be.

_I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you feel the same way, we need to take a chance and go for it. And if you don't, if you want to be with Rachel or any other girl and you never really liked me, I guess that's okay, too because then I won't have my hopes up, you know?_

_Love, Annabeth._

She signed it with her name in cursive as her heart beat a hundred times a minute and folded the paper up nicely. She didn't want to get so flustered and confused when it came to Percy, she was a daughter of Athena, she knew better. She looked around to make sure no one was there and then she ran for the dining pavilion. There, she made a silent prayer to Aphrodite, which she thought she would never catch herself doing, and quickly threw the letter into the fire. She watched as the ashes flew into the air, and like a silly teen, hoped that her prayers to the goddess of love could be answered.


End file.
